The present invention relates to devices for emitting and applying fluid to a target object at a remote location and more particularly to devices adapted to dispense and accurately apply fluid, e.g., lubricant, coolant, etc., in a spray form to a selected target. Even more particularly, the invention relates to devices containing multiple output orifices which are particularly positioned to direct the fluid dispensed therefrom at selected surfaces of the target object.
In industrial operations, particularly in cutting and machining operations, it has long been recognized that it is highly desirable to apply liquid lubricants or coolants to the cutting tools or workpieces, and often to power tools and other machinery as well, throughout their duty cycles. Preferably, the lubricant or coolant is applied to the desired object or article in a pulsatory fashion and is regulated so that the pulses of fluid are supplied on an essentially continuous basis during each cycle of the industrial operation. Although sometimes such coolants and lubricants are applied as a stream, often it is desired to have the coolant or lubricant applied in a mist or "atomized" form by, for example, spraying it from an appropriate nozzle. When applied in mist form, a comparable amount of fluid can cover a larger surface area of the target object than when it is applied as a stream, thus adding efficiency and economy to the lubricating/cooling process.
As such, the instant invention is typically used in conjunction with a fluid supply apparatus for automatically and repeatedly measuring out and discharging predetermined discrete quantities of fluid, e.g., lubricant or coolant, from a reservoir containing a supply of the same, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,729. In that system, measured amounts of fluid are emitted in a finely divided (i.e., spray or mist) form toward a target object, for example, a device used in an industrial operation. More particularly, the '729 patent discloses a fluid supply system that pneumatically produces a generally uniform application of lubricant or coolant, having a selectively variable density. As fluid exits the output port of the fluid supply, it is transported through a passage, such as a tube, to a remote area where it is applied to a target object through a dispensing device such as a spray head.
Known dispensing nozzles typically contain a single output orifice for application of the lubricant or coolant to the target object. However, such a device is often inadequate, as for example, when the target object has multiple surfaces that require lubrication (or cooling) during operation of the equipment. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a spray head that is adapted to apply the fluid to each and all of such multiple surfaces, and often at a variety of angles, to ensure thorough lubricating/cooling of the target areas while avoiding other areas and overspray. By covering all of the desired surface area with fluid, the target object will experience less wear and tear during operation of the machinery and the expenses associated with maintenance and/or replacement of the target object or other associated equipment will be reduced. At the same time, excess fluid usage is avoided, with resultant economic and environmental savings.
Accordingly, rather than merely one output orifice, the dispensing apparatus provided herewith may have a series of orifices that provide a broad area of fluid coverage when necessary. Preferably, the output apparatus is shaped so that the series of spray orifices provided therein direct the fluid over a particular surface area on the target object, which may have a particular shape or profile.
Further, often it is desirable to provide an accurately and reliably fixed position of emission of fluid to the surfaces of the target object. In other such applications, the spray head assembly must be adapted to be mounted for adjustable movement from one stationary position to another. Note that any additional structure required for mounting should be connected to the spray head assembly for ready adaptability and convenience of use. To minimize costs of production and maximize convenience of use, the spray head assembly, including its multiple output orifices and its mounting structure, should be contained in a single, integrated structure.